


The Ouija Board Says You’re a Little Shit

by soulofevil



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 18:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofevil/pseuds/soulofevil
Summary: Quakerider Halloween drabble that includes Robbie making a dick joke.





	The Ouija Board Says You’re a Little Shit

**Author's Note:**

>   
>   
>  Thanks to memorizingthedigitsofpi on tumblr for the awesome gif!

“The ouija board says you’re a little shit.”

Robbie looked up from the book he had been reading, glancing over at Daisy to make sure it was him she was addressing. When their eyes meet for a moment, the corners of Robbie's mouth curling up in a smirk before his gaze dropped back to the book.

“We both know there ain't nothing little about me.”

Robbie could feel the Rider tense up as three pairs of eyes landed on him before Elena’s cackling laughter broke the silence. 

“I knew you two were boning! Pay up Turtle Man!”

Robbie continued to pretend he was reading and ignored the rush of talk happening at the table behind him. A hand grabbing the collar of his jacket and yanking off the couch and onto his feet was a little harder to ignore though. 

Daisy pulled him out of the Playground’s rec room and into the empty hallway.  
“Seriously? That’s how you decided to tell everyone?”  
Daisy sounded surprised more than angry with him.  
“It wasn’t everyone, just Elena and Mack. And it just kind of slipped out...”  
Robbie rubbed the back of his neck, the banter between Daisy and him had become a familiar habit and for a moment he had forgotten that anyone else was there. 

“And here I thought you didn’t want to say anything yet because you were nervous. Not because you were waiting to make a dick joke. I didn’t even think you could make one of those.”  
Robbie ignored Daisy’s comment, instead cupping her face and tilting it upward.  
“You should probably go say something to Jemma before Elena does.”  
He gave Daisy a soft kiss, his thumb stroking her cheek until the flash interrupted them. Both turned to look at Elena grinning smugly at them before turning her phone around to show them both the picture she had caught.  
“Thanks, I needed the proof.”


End file.
